


Just you and I in the Curzon Bar

by monanotlisa



Category: Lost Girl
Genre: Drabble, F/F, UST
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-24
Updated: 2010-10-24
Packaged: 2017-10-12 20:55:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/128987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monanotlisa/pseuds/monanotlisa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the <a href="http://fitz-y.livejournal.com/3348.html">Fic Fest: The Ladies of Lost Girl</a> because hey, it's canon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just you and I in the Curzon Bar

"So, come here often?"

Bo chokes a little on her - okay, she's been a bartender herself but no clue what exactly Trick mixed up (and that's maybe for the best). By the time she's swallowed, she's found her voice again. "Depends on your definition." She grins back at Lauren, who unsurprisingly finds the floor fascinating but still manages to both smile and stand a lot closer to Bo all of a sudden.

Without touching her, of course. Of course.

"I'd like to come here with you, though."

"You will." Lauren looks determined: like the doctor she is. "We will."

**Author's Note:**

> To marina's prompt: _Bo, Lauren, at the bar._


End file.
